


Finally Found

by femslashfantasy



Series: Femslash Reader inserts [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Peggy Carter, F/F, Fluff, I mean she always slays, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femslashfantasy/pseuds/femslashfantasy
Summary: 1940s Soulamte AU with Peggy.





	

     You worked as a scientist. A job you had worked your ass off for. You hated that people still thought of you as some flimsy woman who couldn’t be anything other than a housewife. You got slurs daily from your fellow male co-workers. You knew they couldn’t hold you back though. It was a time of change and damn it to hell if a man was going to stop you.  
     It was 1945 for Christ's sake you could do as you pleased also whom you pleased. You wouldn’t let a taboo stop your happiness. As your dad had left at a young age your mom was forced to raise a family herself. She taught you to make people see that you hung the moon and had fire in your step. Take the world in a blow and never let someone tell you, you couldn’t do something. She taught you to never be afraid of what your wrist said either.  
     Everyone got their soulmate’s name on their wrist at age sixteen. You remember getting yours and crying and worried your mother would kick you out. Instead she took your wrist and rubbed her thumb along the elegant Peggy Carter scripted into your wrist. She looked up at you glee in her eyes. “Never let    anyone ever tell you that your soulmate is bad. Why the world choose someone for you if it was wrong?” You took those words with you for the rest of your life.  
     Today was the day. You had been working side by side with Howard Stark and the super soldier project would be up and running. You had been feeling butterflies all day not exactly sure why you brushed it off as being in a state of nervous and excited. As you walked into the facility you’re butterflies came back in full blow and you felt very queasy. Your heart was racing out of control. “Get your head out the clouds we’re here” you heard Howard say as you both walked into the lab. You quickly regained your posture as you walked beside him.  
     That quickly left as you saw someone standing in the middle of the room talking to Mr.Rogers as he was being prepped for the procedure. You noticed his wrists both had names on them that was odd. You could see a Bucky on one wrist then the end of the name that said Stark. After looking up again the woman's eyes met yours. It felt like time had stopped but you felt very, very sick. You watched as the woman began to turn around and start to leave.  
     “Wait!” you yelled before you thought about what you were saying. In the heat of the moment you grabbed her wrist. Your hands touch and your wrist feels like fire. She rips her hand out of yours, rubbing her wrist as she stared at you in disbelief. You instantly lit up with a smile you had found her! It was Peggy! Your Peggy! After noticing her long silence you stumbled on words.  
     "I-I oh, um Wow yeah! Okay! I mean, yeah. I need to finish this” you said pointing behind you. She smiled back and shook her head “Talk to later love” she said as she kissed your hand and walked out.


End file.
